Battle/Invading
Invading is a type of PvP when you attack someone with your army. After training in the Training Grounds and reaching invading level 2, invading other players "levels" your invading, which increases your Defense skill by 1 for each invading level obtained. The current cap on the invading level is 5. While not all of the battle mechanics are known, here are the basics to invading. * For every army member you have, you will bring 1 soldier with you (Max=501 soldiers) * For every soldier that goes with you into battle, they may equip 1 piece of weapon (Max=501 weapons) * For every soldier that goes with you into battle, they may equip 1 piece of equipment (Max=501 equipment). Equipment is any item that is not classified as "Weapon". * For every soldier that goes with you into battle, they may equip 1 magic spell (Max=501 magic) * For every 5 soldiers that goes with you into battle, 1 general joins you in battle (Max=100) Please keep in mind, that out of all your soldiers, weapons, equipment, magic and generals, the game automatically picks the best ones to use (Note the best invade Attacking items and Defending items currently obtainable in the game). If you have 100 phoenixes, and 501 tree ents, then in battle, the game will give you 100 phoenixes and 401 tree ents. It should be noted that while attacking, the game only counts 70% of the defense of the soldiers, items, magic, and generals that it picks to use. When defending, the game only counts 70% of the attack of the soldiers, items, magic, and generals that it picks to use. When the game picks out which soldiers, items, magic, and generals are the best ones, it takes this into account. To make things more confusing: You always use your attack/defense stats at all times (the attack/defense stats that you improve with skill points). But... when you are attacking, you only use two thirds (66%) of your defense points to determine you battle power (you use all of your attack stat though). While defending, you only use two thirds of your attack power (but you use all of your defense stat) So when you are attacking, it is still ((attack+(defense*2/3))*army members). =Formulae= So all in all, your battle power can be fit into the following equations: While Attacking: ((Attack+(Defense*2/3))*Army) + ((Soldier Attack Power + (Soldier Defense Power * .7 )) * Army) + ((Item Attack Power + Item Defense Power * .7)) * Army) + ((Magic Attack Power + (Magic Defense Power * .7)) * Army) + ((General Attack Power + (General Defense Power * .7)) * Army) = Battle Power While Defending: (((Attack*2/3)+Defense)*Army) + (((Soldier Attack Power * .7) + Soldier Defense Power) * Army) + (((Item Attack Power * .7) + Item Defense Power) * Army) + (((Magic Attack Power * .7) + Magic Defense Power) * Army) + (((General Attack Power * .7) + General Defense Power) * Army) = Battle Power Let's say you have an army of 501. You have 501 phoenixes (20 attack, 16 defense), 501 Battle Axes (4/0), 501 Steel Plates (2/4), 501 Energy Bolts (1/1) and 100 generals with attack/defense stats of 15/14. Let's also say you have an attack stat of 100, and a defense stat of 200. When Attacking, your battle power is: But when defending, your battle power is: (((100 * 2/3) + 200) *501 + ((20 * .7) +16) * 501) + (((4 * .7) + 0) * 501) + ((2 * .7) + 4) * 501) + ((1 * .7) + 1) * 501) + ((15 * .7) + 14) * 100) = 156,039.9 Battle Power Also, in contrast , let's compare the numbers if you had an army of 1000, with the same kinds of units of above, but instead of 501, you have 1000. Your battle power while attacking would be: ((100+(200 * 2/3)) * 501) + ((20 + (16 * .7)) * 501) + ((4 + (0 * .7)) * 501) + ((2 + (4 * .7)) * 501) + ((1 + (1 * .7)) * 501) + ((15 + (14 *.7)) * 100) = 140,271.7 Battle Power Notes * It doesn't matter how many army members you have above 501, at 501 they no longer matter from a battling perspective. Unless, of course, you have the proper general equipped (Artanis, Crom, or Mephistopheles) as your active general. See also * Attacking * Dispelling * Fortifying * Invading Category:Battle